My potty familly
by Paulia
Summary: Tris and Uriah are twins, Zeke is their big brother. This story happens nowadays. Everyone is in high school. In this story you'll see love, family, drama, some tears maybe. Well this is my first fanfiction Hope you'll like it ! :) I do not own divergent or any of its characters. Voilà ! hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hi everyone ! My name is Paulia, this is my first fanfiction and I'm french. I'm doing my best to limit the mistakes of grammar etc. but if there is still some I apologise. If you feel like it I'll be happy if you tell me any mistakes you could see and I'll try my very best to correct them. Any reviews are appreciated. I'm writing for the sake of writing, still trying to do my best to do a good story. Thanks for reading , hope you enjoy ! =)**

**Love you all :)**

**Prologue :**

My name is Tris, well, Beatrice in fact but everyone call me Tris. I just came back from boarding school with my twin , Uriah. Zeke is a year older than us. The 3 of us live by ourselves since our parents died soon after I was born. Since then Zeke took his "big bro" role very seriously.! He is like SUPER protective of me, a bit less with Uriah but still.

After our parents death we lived for a while with our aunt , Jeannine, but we didn't really get along with her. That's why as soon as she could, she send us to the boarding school.

When Zeke got 16, he was able to inherit the money our parents left us. That was a lot, so we are kind of rich now even if we count the money we save for our studies !

In my opinion, Zeke is very mature for only 16. The first decision he made was for Uriah and I to leave the boarding school, to come live with him and to be a family again. I love my brothers sooo much ! (if you tell them so, I will deny it !)

Uriah and I are fraternal twins. Uriah and Zeke look very alike (tall, light brown skin, dark brown eyes and hair) and I'm like the complete opposite of them (small, light skin, blonde long hair and plain grey/blue eyes) . It seems it happens sometimes ...

Uriah and I are symbiotic, two part of a same whole. We like to tick off one another but at the same time we know everything about each other. For us it's very important to spend "twin-time" at least once a day even if it's just 5 minutes. My relation with Zeke is very different (even if I love them both very much and couldn't live without any of them). He is my big brother and like I'm the younger one (only by about an hour but still) he is very protective of me. For example if you tell me something nasty he will protect me even if i didn't care about what you said in the first place. Sometimes it can be nice, sometimes less.

Well now you know my family =)

At the beginning of September, Uriah and I will start our schooling at Faction high. The school use to separate people by group to stimulate you by being with people with same interest as yourself. Kind of weird I know but well ... the school is one of the best in the US so it as to work somehow. Uriah and I passed an exam around June and we both came home with a choice to make. Uri got erudite and dauntless (meaning he is smart and brave/sporty) and I got erudite, dauntless and abnegation (meaning I'm smart, brave/sporty and selfless). We choose to become dauntless because Zeke was one of them and we wanted to be together as much as possible.

Last summer Uri met some of Zeke's friends while I was with friends. He told me they were very nice and that we would fit in there. I can't wait to start school tomorrow.

I can feel this is the beginning of something great !


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**

Monday- 6.00 A.M

\- ' WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP ,WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP' yells Uriah running into my room excited as ever

\- ' Uri I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up I will hunt you down !' I say form under my pillow

\- ' You don't love me anymore ?' says Uriah mocking being hurt

\- 'ARRF you won't let me sleep longer will you ' I say in defeat

\- ' Nope, but come on it's the first day of school it'll be fun ! ' say Uriah still excited as hell

\- ' I know but now it's 6.00 in the morning and we don't have to be at school before 2 long hours Uri ' I say trying to remain calm

-' Yeah but I couldn't sleep anymore so I thought that maybe we could talk and prepare the day together ... and Tris ?' he says pouting now

\- 'What ? ' I say, he knows I will surrender

\- ' Your pancakes are the best and I'm like soooooo hungry !' he says still pouting

\- ' Are you fucking kidding me ? Well lucky you Uri, you owe me' I say getting up

-'You're the best Trissy ' he says hugging me so much that I think I going to faint but well I've got two brothers, I'm tough !

Still in pajamas I go in the kitchen and prepare breakfast for my brothers even if Zeke is still sleeping (lucky him !). Uri and I talk about everything and nothing till it's time to go get ready.

Today is the first day of school but I dress as usual: skinny jeans, white tee-shirt, leather jacket and a pair of black converse. I brush my hair and let them down for now but put an elastic around my wrist because I know that later in the day I'm going to tie them down. I put some black eyeliner and mascara to conclude my preparation and then that's it I'm ready. I go down stairs and to wait in the living room that it's time to leave. Uri is already there so we talk and wait for Zeke.

**URIAH POV:**

Tris and I wait for Zeke in the living room. We talk and I try to boost her confidence because I know that because she is so insecure she probably is stressed (even if she can't wait to start school because it'll mean that our old life is behind us and that now we can just be happy).

Tris is very pretty. She is small girl with long blond hair which are a bit wavy. She has blue/grey eyes that are very bright and illuminate her face. She looks like the image we've got of an angel. She is my sister and I'm kind of sad that she can't see herself as she is... I mean I see how boys look at her when we are in the street. I admire my sister, but she can be so stubborn sometimes.. She is very smart but as soon as it is about her she becomes blind.

I'm still trying to convince her when Zeke (FINALLY) call us to go in his car to go to school.

**TRIS POV**

When we park in front of the school, I'm taken aback by how big the school is. I start to feel tense ... What is they don't like me ? Well, obviously I'll still got Uriah, but maybe he'll see me as a burden soon ...

I follow Zeke with Uriah to the head office to get our lockers and our schedules. I hope Uriah and I will have the same time table ... We choose the same options in that purpose.

When we the lady dive them to us Uriah get them faster than me and run.

Soon he yell : ' YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, we got every classes together !'

I'm relieve.

When Uriah (finally) calm down he gives me my schedule and I take a look at it :

1st period : English literature (from 8 to 9 AM)

**2nd period**: Math (9-10)

**3rd period: **Physics/Chemistry (10-11)

**4th period :**French and French culture(11-12)

**5th period :** lunch (12-1.30 PM)

**6th period :** Art (1.30-3 PM)

**7th period:** Sport (3-4.30 PM)

Zeke, who was looking above my shoulder says that we got period 2,3, lunch and sport together. I super glad because that's why we came back, be together again. Uriah and I are really good in science in general. That is why we got erudite as a result I think. That's also why we got math, physics and chemistry with Zeke.

Zeke was walking us to our locker when someone shouts across the corridor ' ZEEEEEKEEEEEEE !'

Zeke put his arm around my shoulder (See, when I told you that he was protective ..) and turn around. That's when we see a blond girl running toward us, Zeke let go of me just in time for me to avoid a punch from the girl while she hugs Zeke. Then she turn to me and ask : 'Hi, I'm Shauna, I'm one of Zeke's friend. You must be Tris and you' she turn to Uri 'You, we already met last summer , Hi Uriah' . She exchanges a look with Zeke, and I'm pretty sure I see something, something like love ? Maybe not yet but I think there is something there. I move closer to Uriah to let them space, I feel like I intrude their personal space... I exchange a look with Uri and I know he thinks the same thing a me : There is something there.

Suddenly, it's Zeke's turn to shout in the corridor : ' FOUUUUUR, my man !'

I lift my gaze and my eyes are met with the most handsome guy I ever see. He is tall and definitely muscular but that's not what catch my eyes... He has eyes, my god, they are a shade of blue ... dark blue ... Amazing! I feel intimidated so I move closer to Uri, he passes his arm around my shoulder and looks at me. He is always so nice, he knows I lack of confidence and is always trying to help me believe in myself. The guy looks toward us, smile at Zeke and comes in our direction.

Zeke introduces us : ' Four this is Tris and you already know Uriah from last summer'

\- ' Hi ' he says smiling to us

The bell rings so we separate to go to class.

**Four POV**

I just passed the school doors when someone yell my name... ZEKE !

I see him with Shauna, his brother (I think his name is Uriah) and a girl.

Wow, the girl is like the portrait of an angel ! Her eyes, they are grey/blue but wow just wow. I moving toward them lost in though ... Who is she ? I mean I know I'm what people would called handsome but that girl .. She is the first that makes me feel that way ... and OF COURSE she is out of my league ... The girl must have sense my gaze because she move closer to Uriah. She must be his girl friend ... GREAT just GREAT ! For once I found a girl that I could be interested in she is taken, of course. I wish for once I had luck !

When Zeke introduce us, I learn that the girl has the same name as Zeke's sister... Odd. I mean, that can't be it she is like the complete opposite physically of Zeke and Uriah. Well, I'll learn it soon I think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

**Tris POV**

English period goes pretty uneventful. Uriah and I made a few friends. Their names are Christina, Will, Marlene and Al. We agreed to eat all together at lunch and to go shopping with the girls on the weekend. The boys might have plan something but I haven't heard of anything yet. Maybe they need more time to create a bond ...

Christina and Al with us during periods 1,4,5 and 7 (English literature, French, lunch and sport), Will is with us for periods 1,2, 5 and 7 (English literature, math, lunch, sport) and Marlene for periods 1,5 and 7 ( English literature, lunch and sport)

At the end of the first period Will, Uriah and I walk together to Math. As we pass the door Will and I are laughing because Uriah's right foot trip on Uriah's left foot and he almost fell. When I left my gaze I see Zeke and Four looking at us . Man, if looks could kill... Will would be buried in the garden already. Crap ... Zeke must have told Four to look for me ... Now he will see me as the little sister, GREAT ZEKE THANKS ! Seeing them like that make me laugh even more in spite of everything because Will is Christina's boyfriend so my brother is once again overreacting ! I murmur him so and I think I heard 2 sighs of relief but it must be my imagination. Uriah and I sit on both side of Zeke because it was like our first period ever together. Uriah sit on the left and me on the right side of Zeke. Four was very nice and even encourage us even if it meant be separated of his best friend for the period. He is really nice ! He sat by my side and Will sat by Uri's. I feel like is period is going to be fun !

When Mr. Vecteur enter in the class , he start calling out the names and when he comes down to my name he raise his head saying ' 3 pedrad in a row ...If they are half as you are Zeke, I'm definitely not paid enough !' Then he winks so I know he is joking.

During the class I zone out because math were always like super easy to me and I already did the chapter we are doing last year ... I should have sit next to Uriah it would have been funnier ... Just when I'm thinking I couldn't be more bored, Four says :

-' You don't plan on taking note at all do you ?'

I answer smiling : 'Why would I when you're going to give me your notes at the end of the class !'

he laughs and says ' you wish !'

We keep ticking off at each other till the end of period 3. It's been a long time since I didn't feel that good talking with someone which is not one of my brothers. I think we will soon became very good friend ! Then the bell ring and Uri and I have to rejoin Chris and Al for our French lesson.

We meet each other at the door. I sit between Uri and Chris and Al sit next to Uri. When Mrs. Martin arrive she explain us that today will be about learning about our classmates so the exercise is to talk to your neighbor and take not about what you learn. I'm with Chris and I'm happy to see that she is very good in French so we can actually really talk to each other. She explain to me that she has a passion for fashion so learn French was like THE thing to do to be able to come study in big houses of couture like Dior or Chanel. I really appreciate Chris and I think that we will become best friend ! She already told me that she wanted to play at the doll with me. That's fine with me because that way I won't have to bother me before every party/events ect. about what to wear because she will do it for me. How cool is that huh ?

When the bell ring it's lunch so we do a race till the cafeteria. We sit with Zeke, Shauna and Four. We all eat while talking, joking, laughing. I'm pretty sure anyone outside our group could think that we were all friend for years. We organize a movie night at our house Saturday night . Chris tell me that it's perfect that we had planned a shopping trip on Saturday afternoon because we have to find cute pajamas ! We ask Shauna if she wants to join and she answer that she will come during a part of it but probably not during the ENTIIIIRE afternoon.

After lunch, we go in art with Uri. Our teacher's name is Mrs. Wu and she is seems like the perfect art teacher ! She explained us how she saw art, a way to express yourself. She told us that for the marks she will never take into account if she like or not our project because art is too subjective. She told us however that there was some points about the emotion that she could feel while watching our projects. The rest of the mark was about technique use, thinking upstream of the project ect. in brief her notation seem fair to me and she has a sweetness and a hard side that made me like her right away. Uri and I choose to be partner for the first project. When Mrs. Wu told us the subject my face decomposed. The subject is 'something(s) that we share'. I immediately though that it was a very hard subject to do for us because Uri and are twins so ... What do we not share would be quicker in my opinion but well... We'll take it as a challenge ! I know for sure that I can do anything with Uri. The project is due In 2 weeks so Uri and I start straight away to think about what we will do.

As soon as the ring bell Uri and I head to the gym. We separate way to change and oddly I'm one of the first one to be ready (Yeah I'm still a girl remember ?). I wait in the gym when a guy ,I think his name is Peter, we were in the same Literature class this morning, corner me while none of my friend is out of the changing room yet.

\- 'Hey pretty girl' he says

\- ' Hi' I answer uncomfortable because of his closeness

-' I'm Peter, part of the football team you know' he says

\- 'Tris' I answer still uncomfortable

-' Oh I know who you are Tris, I fact I was wondering if you would come with me on Friday night, we could go for a drink and then we could have a dinner at my home maybe ?' he says smiling confidently

\- ' Sorry but a got already something planned for Friday night maybe another time' I say trying to reject him nicely because I have no intention to go in his house. Who know what would happens there ?

\- ' Are you rejecting me ?' He says making a face

\- ' Yeah, no, I mean yeah but it's not what you think I mean look I just arrive today and I don't know you and … ' I see Zeke arrive, take Peter by the collar and launching him far away from me, I give my brother a thankful look and he winks at me. Zeke is co-captain of the football team with for so I assume he cannot be intimidated by anyone. Especially if the 'anyone' in question is talking to me and that I'm visibly uncomfortable with him .

\- 'Listen to me and listen to me very carefully Peter, this' Zeke points his index finger toward me ' is my sister, my little sister to be precise, so let me be very clear because I won't say it twice. I know you Peter and I know how you are with girls. You don't get to come near her again ever. Did I made myself clear ?' at that moment I realize that my brother can be pretty scary when he wants to be …

\- ' How did you want me to guess Zeke ? I'm sorry man, I didn't know. ' answer Peter

Zeke pass his arm around my shoulder and take me with him toward our group of friend. He tells me that he doesn't trust Peter, that now that Peter has spot me, I'll have to be careful because even if my brother know that I know how to defend myself (my brothers made sure of it very young) Peter is treacherous and stop to nearly nothing to get what he want. Zeke also tell me that Peter fears Four and Zeke because they are his captains so they could fire him of the team and make him an out-cast or faction-less as we call them in this school. Moreover, Peter fears them because he knows that they would beat him to a pulp with no remorse. He should fears Uri too then.

Our Coach arrive and introduce himself as coach Amar. He explains us that today we'll start with running since it's the basis of most of sport. While he speaks Four whispers to me 'You ok ?' I look at him confuse. Does he think that I'm weak or something ? I won't let a guy like Peter impress me like that … I'm a Pedrad ! So I look at Four smiling and I tell him 'Of course, do you think it's that easy to put me down?' He answers very quickly 'That is not what I meant .. just wanted to make sure you know' I realize that he was just trying to be nice with me so I look at him, wink and say 'Kidding don't worry' He smiles in return.

The class began and we run around the gym. 10 minutes after the start of the run I see that 3 of the 4 first people of the class are Pedrad, the other one being Four. Genetics must be in our favor ! It made me smile and I tell my though to Uri who laugh and begin to run with manners, like he was greeting the crowd or something. Soon the 4 of us are laughing. At the end of the class we change and part way to go home.

Once at home I make my homework with Uri, we start our Art project and spend some time on his bed talking about our day, our impressions, our feelings (Our 'twin-time' of the day !) . Then I make diner for my brother (you probably wonder why it is always me who cook ? You wonder if my brothers are some kind of macho ? So no don't worry not at all… I'm just the only one who can cook and I like to do it. My brothers have cleaning duties ! ). After dinner I spend some time with Zeke (I always try to spend some time with Zeke because I don't want him to feel like we don't love him has much as our twin because our relation is different' we play at the PS3. After a bit I'm tired of losing so I let my place to Uri and go to sleep.

That was a Hell of a first day ! I can't wait to see what the future has for me .


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I would like to thank my first reviewer : Awesomeness13

Your review was so nice and it means a lot to me so thank you very much =)

SO … Here is chapter 3 hope you like it ! =)

**Chapter 3 :**

**The following Saturday**

**Tris POV**

During the week, Four and I became really good friend. He is very nice with me, we laugh a lot when we are together and I'm very comfortable when I'm around him. Conversely, with Al . I feel like he likes me but he is very clumsy , and not in a cute way …

After thinking, I get up and prepare breakfast for my brothers. They went for a run early this morning with Four. I wanted to sleep so I didn't go with them. After all the sport they did I think they'll be very hungry and knowing them, they didn't eat a lot before leaving because it was 'so difficult to prepare food' AAARRRGH what would they do without me ? Starve to death or become obese because of going to much at some fast-food probably … I prepare some pancakes, put the Nutella on the kitchen counter, do some fresh orange juice, cut some strawberry to do a salad. I place everything and go in the living room to wait for them.

When they arrive and see what I did for breakfast, they tell me that I'm a goddess ! I knew they would be happy to have something to eat when they came back. We eat together on the counter and talk. Uri ask me if I know what I want to do with Al because it's obvious that he likes me . Zeke and Four agree with him and I sigh … I explain them that I don't know what to do because Al is very nice and I don't want to be mean but neither do I want him as a boyfriend. Actually, I would much prefer Four to become my boyfriend but of course I don't tell them that … He doesn't see me like that I know it. Zeke tell me that if I want he could scare Al away and I answer him that as easy as this solution would be I can't always hide behind him and I have to sort the situation out myself. With that sentence I get up to go to my room and let them clean everything. I have to get ready to go to the mall with the girls. We have to meet for lunch and then spend the afternoon there. Then we all come back to the Pedrad's house. We will eat pizza and watch 'Asterix &amp; Obelix : mission Cleopatra'.

Zeke drop me at the mall and I join Christina &amp; Marlene. We decide to start by lunch so we head toward 'The salad maker' to eat. We eat a salad each and then go to forever 21. I knew that we wouldn't just buy a pajama ! Christina and Marlene squeal and go to find stuff and I look for a place to seat to wait.

15 minutes later, Christina come to me with a bunch of clothes and tell me do go try them on. I try everything and we agree on a few. I finally buy a night blue strapless dress, some tee shirts very basics, 2 jeans 'le temps des cerises' , because they do like if I had a bottom, and a scarf. Christina and Marlene buy a lot of clothes too. We then head toward Zara, I only buy some shirts there and a grey jacket. We then go to the leather center and I buy a new jacket because I wear mine like every day and I need a new one to alternate.

Soon it's 4 P.M and we didn't even buy what we went for : a pajamas. We go to Victoria secret to do so and this time I decide to implicate myself in it because I do want to look cute tonight. We spend a lot of time there, I think each of us have the same objective in mind : be cute because there is a cute boy we might like tonight. Well, for Christina it's already her boyfriend but still. I think about it for a minute and then I realize that the boy Marlene want to impress is Uriah. I knew I saw her looks in his direction way too many time. I'll have to talk to him about it (with diplomacy of course don't worry !) to see how he feels about her and the possibility of a relationship between them ! We finally choose our pajamas and go pay for them, we also bought some cute underwear while we were there. Christina chose a pajama with pink tiles. It's composed of a shirt and a short. Marlene chose a coral &amp; grey pajamas. It's composed of a tank top and a legging. I chose a light blue pajamas, Christina said it brings out my eyes. It's composed of a tank top and a short. It's perfect !

It's 5.15 P.M when we go out of VS so we decide it's time to go home and to put everything in place for tonight. Marlene hadn't finished her homework and it was a condition sine qua non without which her mother won't let come tonight so she go back to her home while Chris and I go back to mine. I'm glad because it means spend some time with my best friend alone and it's kind of rare.

Christina and I place everything for the night, prepare some popcorn and order the pizza delivery for 8 P.M. Then, we go in my room to prepare us and spend some girl time together.

Around 8 P.M everybody is here and we just wait for the pizza to arrive to start the movie. Christina and Will settled in one of the sofa, Zeke and Shauna in another (knew it !), Uriah and Marlene are lying down on a mattress in front of the TV. That leave Four, I and Al in the last sofa. I can see in the corner of my eyes Uri winking and chuckling at me because of Al … And because things always get better when I come back from picking the pizza I realize that because Al and Four don't like each other very much they let me the place in the middle. Great just GREAT ! Moreover I see the amusement in Four eyes because he was there when I explained the situation this morning.

We press the play button to start the movie and that's when the things get worse. I feel Al trying to get closer to me. I try to get closer to Four to let space between Al and I but he doesn't seem to get it. That movie is one of the funnier I know and I spend the night trying to avoid Al attempts to seduce me. Sometimes I feel like it's a bad jokes because he does like in a very very bad movie. For example, he waits for me to take a pizza and then takes one to and makes our hands touch. In brief it's a looooong night … When the movie finish everybody but Four who spend the night here with Zeke leave. When it's Al turn to leave, he kisses me so quickly that I don't have time to push him or anything and then leave ever quicker (probably afraid of Zeke, but if you want my opinion, if he wasn't that preoccupied by trying to hold on his laughter with Four and Uri he would maybe be doing something to HELP ME !). Then it's just the 4 of us so we stay a bit in the living room talking, laughing, joking etc. that's only when my phone buzz that I realize how much in trouble I am. It's a text from Al that says 'Goodnight girlfriend. So happy .. love' I stop in the middle of my laugher and the guys ask me what happened. I show them the text and Uri laugh his ass off with Zeke while Four smile but seems pissed. Zeke says to me 'still sure you don't need my help ?' I answer 'HAHA very funny !' Then I answer to Al's text 'Goodnight to you too.' I decide that it's enough emotion for one night so that I should go to sleep. I'll sort things out tomorrow morning.

When I wake up in the morning there is only Four left. Uriah left to go to Marlene's house and Zeke to Shauna's. Four has made the breakfast for us and when he sees me he says 'figure you'll want some company and that maybe I could help you to sort things out' I smile at him because that's so cute, nice, etc. of him. Ok, now I'm falling for him .. GREAT ! In my defense he is very nice with me, we get along well and let's face it he is not too bad for the eyes, we could even say incredibly hot without lying… We spend the morning laughing and talking without even mentioning Al. In fact I would have forgot if I just didn't receive a text form him now. When Four see my face he guesses who it is and ask me what he says. I show him the text and he reads 'coming in 15 sweetheart, can't wait to see you babe' after reading he looks at me and says 'well he seems that you should tell him that you're not at home and now we have a good excuse to move, I know the perfect place to think you'll see' I smile at this and send to Al : 'I'm not at home sorry' I know that it's bad how I act with him but in my defense he didn't really ask me for my opinion and I don't want to hurt him now that he thinks we are a couple …

Four drives us till what looks like a former amusement park. Well, amusement park is a big word, there is a Ferris wheel and some sofa sheltered from the rain by some kind of roof. In my opinion the last showmen left everything like that when they left. The place is amazing, we can see that nobody went there for a long time but at the same time it doesn't look dirty. I settle myself on one of the sofa and Four settle himself next to me. I like our proximity. NOOO Tris ! Stay focus you have a problem to fix today. Four and I talk there and sometimes I feel like he is going to kiss me but he never does … We decide that the best option with Al would be to call him now and try to explain the nicer possible that I don't feel that way, that I really like him and enjoy his company but as a friend, no more no less. So that's what I do with Four by my side. Al doesn't take it well … He tells me that he didn't force me and that I'm just a bitch who doesn't assume the fact to be with him because he is less popular than our other friend. I try to explain but he doesn't want to hear what I got to say and hung up saying that he will have a revenge. I'm pretty sure that he said that under the anger so I let it go. That is why we thought that it was best to call him today, first Four could be with me while I talk and give support, second Al would have sometime to calm himself before school tomorrow and finally the sooner was the better. We stay there like we were before the call, I enjoy his closeness and we do nothing in particular. I suppose he is resting from his nigh with Zeke because they probably didn't sleep that much …

Soon, too soon it's time to go back so we leave. Four doesn't seem eager to go back at his home, it's strange it's like he was trying to postpone the moment where he would have to go home. That's the reason why I offer him to sleep at home again tonight and I tell him that if he doesn't have any more clothes to wear he could always borrow Zeke's. Four seems very happy to agree. When we arrive home he goes to Zeke's room to join his friend and I go the kitchen to prepare dinner for everybody. You could almost think that this afternoon never existed but the glance we shared during dinner says otherwise.

After dinner, Zeke and Four go play to the PS3 and Uriah and I spend some twin time. Uriah tell me about Marlene. He doesn't know if he likes her yet but they are at least very good friends. I told him about Al which make him laugh just by thinking at my face when Al kissed me yesterday night. We also talk about Four, the fact that I might like him (a lot) and he tells me that he saw something at dinner but he didn't want to tell in front of Zeke. Uri thinks that Four likes me too, in fact he said love but I can't believe that. He told me that he would investigate on Monday and tell me the conclusion of his investigation on our next twin time. Uri and I also talk about our art project and a lot of other things. We fall asleep in Uri's bed, I always sleep very well with my brother, probably some consequences of our twin's bond. I be well rested to face tomorrow. Good, I'll need it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

**Monday **

**Tris POV **

The alarm rings and I get up to get ready to school. I run to the bathroom to pick Uriah's turn and when I'm under the shower I hear him yell that he is going to be late because of me and that I better prepare the best breakfast ever to make him forgive me. He is really ready to everything for food ..

I laugh soundly to bother him and it works ! I can be such a devil sometimes ! After my shower, I get ready in my room. Then I prepare breakfast for everyone including myself because I know that I'll need strength today. I'm kind of anticipating to see Al. The four of us eat breakfast and go to school. Uri decided to go in Four's car to I quote 'investigate'. When we arrive at school I see Al waiting for me at the door. GREAT ! I go in his direction. You could think I'm crazy but well, first I don't really have a choice because he is at the door and I have to go to school, secondly I don't think that he will hurt me and finally I can defend myself and if I fell on the battlefield my brothers would finish the job for me and take me to the doctor if needed so I know I don't risk that much.

As soon as Al sees me he starts yelling that I'm a bitch and that I broke his hurt and many things like that. I look at him in the eyes and tell him : 'Al, you kissed me, went out of my house and then consider that we were a couple without even asking for my opinion. So now I'm asking you Al, what did you want me to do ?' Al looks at me and says 'Maybe tell me right away, not doing like nothing happened, not answer my text or anything.' I answer ' Well, I'm sorry Al but you surprised me and I didn't want to hurt you so I needed time to think about the best way to tell you even if in the end I hurt you anyway and for that I'm sorry believe me.' Al says ' yeah and let me guess you didn't think alone did you ? You needed to tell your brothers and even maybe Four or Christina ! Tell me that it wasn't to humiliate me huh? ' I answer ' You know Al even if I didn't tell them … have you seen the crowd around us now ? That is you achievement because we could have solve our problem in private but you had to wait for me at the entrance of the school to make a show so do not include my family or anyone I love in the problem we got. It's between you and me that's all do you understand me ?' Now I think I understand better Al's personality. He is all about the show, the popularity and everything like that … He probably didn't even like me he just liked the fact that my brother is the co-captain of the football team… After realizing that I become tired to speak with Al. He is not the type of person I want to be friend with anymore so I tell him 'Now if you'll excuse me I got better things to do than gratifying your ego so bye' that is when everything degenerate.

Al catches my arm and says 'I am not done talking so you stay right here' I prepare myself to free myself but I don't even have the time because Four and Zeke have jumped on Al and are telling him to apologize to me. The situation is clearly humiliating for Al. I'm angry with Four and Zeke, they knew I wanted it to be nice and deal with it myself but they couldn't stay away could they ? Now I appear as a weak girl who needs her big brother and her big brother's friend to defend herself. GREAT ! I run up to class and Uri follow me. He knows why I'm angry. I'll never talk to Zeke or Four again ! They are sexist and don't respect me or my wishes so they don't deserve my time. The bell rings and the class fills. Uri and I spend the hour talking about the event of the morning. Uri tells me that he is only at the beginning of his investigation but on the car this morning Four almost told him that he loves me. I can't believe it and I know Uri is just trying to make me feel better. The morning go by and my friends and I avoid Four and Zeke. At lunch Uri tells me that he is going to explain my claims to the other team. That makes me laugh but I let him anyway I mean Zeke is Uriah's brother too and I can't ask Uri to chose between him and I. That wouldn't be fair. Of course I'm asking for Uri support but it's only a psychological one I won't ask him to let Zeke down or anything.

The end of the day go pretty uneventful and I go home by the bus to avoid Zeke. Once I'm home I see that he is waiting for me. He tells me to go sit on the couch and tells me that ' you know that you are my baby sister right ?' 'Yeah, yeah I know' 'I'm sorry if you felt like I wasn't respecting your wishes or if you felt like I act all macho. It's just the first time since we teach you how to fight that someone touch you in a way who asks for conflict and I just couldn't keep it together I'm sorry.' I think about it a little and realize that it's the first year that Zeke and I really live together for a long time because of our aunt and the boarding school so I look at him smiling and hug him. I say ' I love you big bro but you have to learn to keep it down … How will you react when I'll have a boyfriend ?' Zeke answer chuckling ' Well, I don't know but let's not find out okay?' ' No Zeke I'm serious you have to let me be. Pleaseee' 'Ok, ok I'll do my best but do not count on me to play at the PS3 with him from the beginning ok ?' Zeke says. I laugh and say ' Knowing that you'll try is all I need to know Zeke! I love you, you know?' Of course I know, I love you too Trissy' I smile, my brothers are the only one I let call me Trissy.

I go to prepare dinner. We eat all together talking and laughing like the day didn't happened. After dinner my brothers clean the plates and I go set everything in place to work on the art project with Uri. We are almost done and it's only due in a week so we'll work a bit on it and then do our homework. We talk while working and it's be our twin time today because it's been a long day already and we are both tired.

**Thursday**

I wake up in the morning in Uri's bed. We must have fall asleep talking. Uriah was trying to convince me to talk to Four. He told me that Four missed me. I don't know what to think about it. We get ready, have breakfast and leave to go to school.

The morning goes uneventful. I'm still angry with Four so I'm still avoiding him. I beginning to be good at that game. When I'm about to enter the cafeteria Four appeared from nowhere, grabs my arm and leads me to a corner isolated. There is no one around us. No one to save me. Four start talking 'look Tris, I sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you' I answer 'well maybe you could have thought about it before don't you think ? ' 'Listen, I'm sorry when I saw him touch you I lost my temper' 'You still don't think I can take care of myself do you?' I say beginning to feel angry again. 'It not that … You don't get it do you ?' Now, I'm confused 'Get what Four ?' He doesn't answer, he gets closer to me and kiss me. At first I'm taken aback but as soon as I realize what is happening to me I answer the kiss. We move apart to catch our breath. I tell him 'we need to talk, come home tonight text me when you are there. I'll open the door for you' . After saying I run to the cafeteria to join my friend who probably wonder where I am. When arrive at the table I ask to Uri to come with me so fast that nobody can ask me where I was. At the moment where we leave the cafeteria we cross way with Four, our eyes lock for a sec, he seems confused but says nothing and move toward the group we just left. As soon as Uri and I are alone I tell him about what happened and he cheers. I ask him what to do and tell him that Four is going to come tonight to talk. He tells me that now Four probably think that I feel nothing and that I should text him now saying that he doesn't have to worry that I want the same things as him but that we need to talk because I don't want Zeke to kill him. So that's was I do. He answer 'Thanks god I thought that you just run away from me. See you tonight. around 5.30?' I answer 'perfect'.

The rest of the day goes uneventful and soon it's time for Four to arrive. I wait for his text and I get it I open the door and leads him to my room . That's the only place where we can be sure that Zeke won't come, even if Uriah is helping us by occupying Zeke I don't want to take risks. I explain to Four that for now I would prefer that Zeke don't know about us until we are sure that it's serious etc. Four and I spend some time kissing, cuddling and talking. Then it's time for Four to leave and for me to prepare dinner. I eat dinner with my brothers and after I go to my room to do my home work. Uriah come to my room and sits on my bed to talk about what he missed between Four and I. I tell him everything of course and we fall asleep in my bed that night.

**Friday**

The day goes as usual until I try to sneak out to steal a kiss to my new boyfriend. I heard some voices yelling. I come closer and see that Al and Four are arguing. I stay aback at first to heard what they are arguing about and discover that it is about me. Al is telling to Four to stay away from me because I'll come back to him and some other bull shit of that kind. I intervene. I separate them and tell Al 'Listen, I was trying to be nice until now but stay away from me and from my friend. I don't like you and you're not a friend to me anymore. I despise you and how you think. Now leave and leave us alone you asshole'

I turn to Four and we kiss briefly. He tells me 'didn't know you had it in you Tris.' We laugh and then he adds ' you know my father leaves in a business trip on Monday morning and only comes back on Tuesday afternoon so I thought you might tell to Zeke that you go at Chris's and we could spend time together as a real couple for once. What do you think ?' I answer ' I would love it. Let me see with Chris and I'll text you ok ?' 'Yeah perfect.' I take Chris alone to ask her to cover me she agree. Then I talk to Uri and tell him everything he is very happy for me. Finally I tell Zeke that I'll spend Monday night at Chris and he says it's fine so I text Four 'Every things settle for Monday can't wait XXX' he answers 'me neither see you xxx'

**Monday's night around 8 P.M**

I arrive at Four's and he has already cooked dinner for us . There is some lasagnas and some salad. We eat together and enjoy our time as a real couple. He cooked so I clean. After I'm done i join him in his room and we lie on his bed. We kiss a lot but we talk also. At some point Four looks at me in the eyes and tells me ' You know Tris I don't want you to call me Four anymore when we're alone because I love you so call me Tobias.' Did he just says that he loves like it was nothing ? I answer ' I love you too Tobias, I going to talk about us to Zeke tomorrow after going back to school' he says 'really ? I couldn't be happier. honestly I love you and all but I was a bit tired to be in your closet'. We fall asleep in the arms of each other.

**Tuesday after school**

I close the door after coming back to school and tell Zeke ' can we talk please ? I got something to tell you ?' We sit in front of each other in the living room and I say ' Zeke, I got a boyfriend.' he answer agitated 'Who ? Do I know him ?' I answer ' Yeah, you know him. It's Four.' I'm terrified by my brother's reaction.

Zeke stand's and says 'Are you telling me that my best friend is your boyfriend ?' I answer timidly 'Yes but you promised to try' He answers yelling ' Yes but that was before knowing it was my best friend !' He goes to the door to leave and I try to stop him. He tells me that he just wants to have an explanation with Four. He leaves and I run to my room to try to see what's happening because Four leaves two houses down the street. I can't see or heard anything so I go to Uri's room to calm myself and wait for Zeke's return.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Still Tuesday's night **

**Tris POV **

I'm still in Uri's room when I hear the door slam. I go downstairs to see what's happening and I see Zeke and Four. Four is bleeding so I yell to Zeke ' What have you done ? You couldn't try for me could you ?' He answers ' I didn't do this Tris. His father did.' I turn to Four to know if it's the truth and he says ' He is saying the truth Tris. Can I talk with Zeke for 5 minutes and then you come downstairs with Uri's because I owe you some explanation' So that's what I do but the expectation is unbearable.

When we go downstairs Zeke has cleaned Four's wound. Zeke go next to me and whisper in my ear ' I promised you that I would try and that's what I did. We talk and I know that he is serious with you. That's all I needed to know. I'll let you be just no PDA in front of me I don't think I'm ready for that yet' I look at him and he is smiling to me. I hug him with all my strength and whispers back to him 'thank you'. I kiss his cheek and sit back next to Uri to hear Four's story.

Four starts 'When my mother died about 10 years ago my father starts to blame me for it. at first it was only with words, telling me or making me feel that I worth nothing. Soon it wasn't enough for him so he starts to beat me but never with his hands, telling me that I wasn't worth to damage his hands. Most of the times he beats me with his belt. He punish me every night even if I didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes after beating me, my father would lock me in a closet. Because of that now I can't stay in enclosed space. Well that's it I don't know what else to say in fact … ' He looks at us and add ' See, that's why I didn't tell anyone I didn't want people to look at me like a kicked puppy' I answer ' Why would we look at you like a kicked puppy when you're one of the bravest people we know , I mean I think I can talk in the name of my brother and I ' I look at them and they nod to tell me that they know where I go with what I'm saying and they agree with me 'But suffer abuse for years and still be the guy you are today, you're amazing !' I add ' That's not it you didn't tell anything to anyone and look at you : co captain of the football team, all the girls are after you, you are not a kicked puppy in some corner of the school. You made a life for yourself that's all there is to say !' Four just answer ' Thanks , it means a lot.'

Zeke, Uri and I share looks after that and I think we all agree with what comes next. Zeke speaks and say 'Four, now this is your home. We won't let you go back to that monster. You'll sleep in the guest room and it doesn't matter what happen : if you break up with Tris or if we are not friend anymore you'll always have a room here. Do you understand me ?' Four only nod and we can see that he is full of emotion.

I take Four's hand and tell him 'Come on, I'm going to show you your room and we are going to set everything in place with Uri'. We go upstairs with Uri and then Uri and I make Four's bed because we don't want him to be hurt more than he already is. Once everything is in place Uri go back to his room and I lie with Four on his bed. I tell him ' If you want tomorrow we can go shopping to buy you new clothes , Or maybe Uri and Zeke could go to your house to take some of your stuff ? You just have to tell me what you want and we'll do as you tell us' He just answers 'For tonight I want you to stay with me Tris. Then tomorrow I'll go with Zeke to take my stuff at my house. Finally I'll take a job because I can't let you pay for me for everything I might need' ' Actually I already thought about that and I got a better idea' I say smiling 'Which is?' He answer confused 'Maybe you could ask money to your father in exchange for his freedom. you don't want the story to be known I know but he doesn't. I think if we take picture of you back and make a photocopy of what might be your testimony he would pay to avoid jail and you wouldn't have to work. I think you have suffer in off and know you should just enjoy the fact to be safe.' 'You're right. We'll see tomorrow what to do'

I answer' yeah, you should sleep. good night Tobias. Sleep well. You're safe now ' He doesn't answer because he is already too far gone.

**2 weeks later :**

**Tris POV**

I'm in Uri's bed spending some twin time with him when he asks me how I live with the fact that Four and I live together when it's been less than a month that we are together. I answer that I'm afraid that because we are so much more together than a normal couple would at that point I'm afraid that it will tears us apart. He tells me that Four and I love each other so it won't happen. I tell him in return that you never know. There are couples who divorce every days and one day they all were in love. You can never know what future got for you. He tells me that the 4 of us got enough of shit for a life so it'll be fine.

When I go to prepare dinner Tobias is not here (now he lives with us so he is part of our family so in the house we all call him Tobias). It's strange because usually he always come to help me.. Well, he must have other things to do. I finish to prepare and to settle everything by myself for dinner

At dinner, Tobias ignores me. He is like totally normal with my brothers but very cold with me. I don't know why. My brothers seems to notice to because they look at me confuse. I just shrug. I'll talk to him at the end of dinner.

At the end of Dinner I go to Tobias' room, knock at the door and wait. He doesn't answer and I know he is there so I just come in. 'What do you want ?' he says aggressively 'talk' I answer. I still don't get why he is so pissed at me. we wait a moment and then he says 'Well, talk then' I answer 'Why are you mad at me ?' he says ' because I heard you speaking with Uriah !'

I say ' Shouldn't I be the one pissed by you listening to my conversation with my twin ? I still don't get why you are pissed. What did you heard ?'

He says ' That you were afraid that the fact that we live together might tear us apart. You don't believe in us Tris ! That's why I'm pissed at you !'

I look at him in the eyes and tell him ' I don't believe in myself so how do you want for me to be so sure about us huh ? I don't doubt my feelings for you or what we are leaving but if you listen to my conversation listen to them in their integrity not some part out of context please ! ' I add 'I was just talking with my twin because I needed him to give me confidence that's all but you can't understand that because you're not part of my relationship with Uri. Now I'm going in my room to calm down and if you feel like you overreacted maybe tomorrow you'll come apologize. In fact maybe you should have come to me before treating me like I meant nothing don't you think ?' with that I slam his door and go to my room. I shower to calm down and change in my pajamas. Then, I lie in my bed. I heard some knocks at the door but don't answer. We can be two to play at that game! I do like if I was sleeping. Tobias enters and come lie to me in my bed. He says ' I know that you're not sleeping Tris. Look.. I'm sorry okay I just didn't know how to react and I thought that you were going to leave me or I don't know. You can't imagine how many scenario happened in my head when I heard you say that. I should have come to talk to you. I apologize.' I smile in my "sleep" and he sees it. In answer he starts to tickle me. I laugh so hard it hurts.

After a while Tobias stops to tickle me and we just lie in each other arms. 'I love you' he says ' I love you too' I answers'. At that moment I know that we are fine and that now we will speak to each other before being angry. I know it's easier said than done but trying is already great and we will be satisfied for now.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Please be careful this story is rated T. In this chapter there might be some scene that might shock the young lectors. I write this story with the help of my sisters of 13 and she told me it's ok and then but I prefer to warn you. If you're under 10 I'd rather you don't read that chapter and the next chapter will probably be this chapter but from another point of view but much more accessible so you won't be lost in the story don't worry. Well if I change my mind I'll at least do a little sum up first . Thank you

As I'm addressing to all of you I would like also to thank you for the reviews, the follow and the favorites. I would like also to thank the people who didn't do any of this because there is more than 2700 views and I'm really glad that so many people read my story and it's keeps me motivated to keep going so thank you to you all for your time =)

I am delighted to read all your reviews so once again thank you ! =)

awesomeness13 : I wrote an answer in a review but I don't think you've seen it ... I tried to correct the mistakes you told me about. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones ! xoxo

Last thing before letting you read : I'm looking for a co-author. We would choose the plot together and write together as much as possible. My co-author would also need to read the chaters before the publication to erase any/most of the mistakes I could make. Well if you're interested pm me =) Thanks (again ... ;) )

Here is the chapter (finally !) :

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV **

It's been now a month that Four and I are a couple. Al was long forgotten until today at the end of school he came toward me and told me

''Tris I know you hate me now but I just wanted to apologize. I miss your friendship you know. Maybe we could go take a coffee at starbuck in the weekend or something ? Just talk and try to recreate the bond we had before everything ''

I'm so surprise that I don't know what to say so I just nod. What did you want me to say ? I mean he apologizes I can't be that nasty to someone … I had abnegation as a result remember ?

Once at home I text Al that Saturday on the afternoon we can go to the mall and if he wants I can ask to the gang to come. He answers that first he just wants to ''reconnect'' with me, that he'll see the gang later. I agree that I was the one he had to apologize to so it didn't socked me. Maybe he should apologize to Four also ? I'll talk about it with him on Saturday.

This evening at dinner I talk about my plans for Saturday with my brothers and Four. They all seemed shocked and try to convince me that Al is weird and that I should be on my guard because you can never know with a guy like Al. Even Uri seems to agree with them and it kind of bother me. The good thing is even if they tried to warn me neither of the boys told me not to go there. I'm glad because I take it as they start to trust me, trust the fact that I'm a grown up.

After dinner I spend some twin time with Uri and then I sneak to Four's room. We kind of like to sleep together. I like to spend the night in his arm it's comforting. It's a bit strange, I thought that I was sleeping the best with Uri and the nights with Four are just so restful. The same as when I sleep with my brother. I feel safe. however the nights are very different from one another. I don't know how to describe it.

**The following Saturday **

I arrive at the mall and I see Al waiting for me smiling hard. We walk for a bit and then go sit at some terrace. I order a coke and a Nutella crepe and he orders an orange juice and a crepe with sugar. I get up to take some napkins. Al maybe apologizes but he didn't become clean during the time we weren't friend anymore. It makes me laugh. We eat and then we go to the parking because some of Al's friends were picking us up to take us back home.

While I walk I feel a bit strange, a mix a tiredness and dizziness. Al tells me that I look sick. I want to answer that I feel sick indeed but the word seems so heavy. My tongue doesn't seems to belong to me anymore. My body feels now heavier and heavier. Al begins to carry me. I want to thank him and tell him to call Zeke but it seems soooo hard right now. I promise only a little nap and then I'll be good. I'm just sooo tired right now.

When I wake up I'm tied to a chair in something like a basement or a cellar maybe. I hear 2 voices argue and I recognize one of them being Al's. That means he is the one who brought me here? he drugs me ? I can't believe it ! I thought we would be friend again .. ARGGH I'm definitely too naïve ! For once that the boys trusted me ! They'll never let me go out by myself again after that ! If I ever go out of it of course …

I think it's been one or two days since Al took me. Every day, maybe several times a day .. I don't know what time is it it's dark and I don't know how many time I've been there, he comes and tells me

''You'll be my girlfriend and then I will let you go. Don't get me wrong of course before living you'll have to prove me that you love me and kiss me like I saw you kissing Four.''

It always end up the same:

'' You don't get it do you ? I'll never love you you're a bad person. I love FOUR and Four only !''

Which he answers finally

''You don't want to be my girlfriend do you ? Well maybe you'll prefer my little friend ?''

At that moment Al goes out and Peter comes in. In first he slaps me. Then he tells me

''You have to chose Tris. You can be with me, you can be with Al or you can stay here. Your choice''

I always answer '' You can't force me to love either of you Peter ! ''

and after that he beats me until I almost lose consciousness. Have I told you that I'm hungry ? They gave me food twice since I've been here ! I want FOOOOOOD ! MY KINGDOM FOR AN HAMBURGER !

I feel like I'm carried but it seem far away in my consciousness.

I'm regaining consciousness slowly at the sound of a BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP. It's so annoying ! I think that's why I'm waking up.

Once I am conscious I realize that I'm no longer in the room tied to the chair but in the hospital. In my room there is Uri, Zeke and Four. Uri is sleeping with me in the bed. Four is sleeping on my right hand and Zeke on some kind of bench in the back of the room. Zeke is the first to wake up after me but not my much. He yelled so much when he saw my eyes open that he must have woken up the entire hospital !

Uriah get down from me and just hold my left hand from beside me after that. Four squeeze my hand. Zeke smile so hard I think it might break his face. I don't have any hand left so he holds on my feet. Maybe they are afraid if they don't hold me that I'll disappear again ?

Soon after while we are still talking, happy to be all together again, an officer comes knocking to the door of my room. He asks for my testimony because It will be needed to put Al and Peter in the minor's jail. I'm relieve to know that they are going to be far away from me. I won't admit it to my brothers or even Four because they would overreact and never let me alone again but I was scared to have to cross way with both of them at school or I don't know where in case the procedure were taking times or another reason why they'll be free.

I tell the officer my story. I tell him what happened to me during the 3 days (YEAH now I know how many time !) I was gone. During some part of the story I feel six hands squeezing different parts of my body.

At the hand of my testimony the officer tells me ' You know, I don't know you but I'm glad your back for two reasons :

\- first the 3 guys here were clearly driving me crazy because they were so desperate to find you. I'm pretty sure they sleep at the police station and didn't move from there all the time you were away. Well, except when we left to find you maybe.

\- Secondly and finally, after seeing how much the guys care about you, how much they were desperate to find you. Now I know that I've done my job well and can go back home happy.'

I smile and thank him very much. After he leaves I start teasing the guys about the fact that I'm irreplaceable. They laugh but agree. Uriah even tells : ' I can't imagine what Zeke would have made us to eat if we didn't find you today'

And just like that, just with this joke I know that I'm back, that I'm whole again. I couldn't be more glad to be with my family. I missed them every time of my captivity and I know that with them I'll soon be able to put everything behind me !


End file.
